Papas Fritas
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Estaba obsesionado. Sí, esa era la palabra para describir a la perfección mi actitud, por Dios, me comportaba como un completo idiota. Pero era tan placentero verla comer papas fritas con sus amigas, moviendo sus delgados dedos hasta su apetecible boca. Sí, definitivamente me había obsesionado con esa molestia rosada. AU


**Papas fritas**

**.SasuSaku.**

_Estaba obsesionado. Sí, esa era la palabra para describir a la perfección mi actitud, por Dios, me comportaba como un completo idiota. Pero era tan placentero verla comer papas fritas con sus amigas, moviendo sus delgados dedos hasta su apetecible boca. Sí, definitivamente me había obsesionado con esa molestia rosada._

Disclaimed applied.

…

Aquí me encontraba como todos los jueves, esperando por poder verla. Todos los jueves a la misma hora, entraba por aquella puerta anadeando sus caderas enfundada en un equipo deportivo, zapatillas negras, unas calzas negras y una musculosa roja floja que marcaba toda su perfecta figura.

Desde aquel día en que tuve que esperar a mi hermano mayor, llámenlo destino o como mierda quieran, no había podido apartar mis ojos de ella desde que entró en el local de comidas donde esperaba al retardado de mi hermano, quien por cierto iba retrasado.

Anadeo sus caderas hasta una mesa junto a la ventana con vista a la calle, y dos figuras más tomaron asiento junto a ella. Luego, cuando pude salir un poco de mi aturdimiento, note que esas dos figuras eran otras dos muchachas. Reían y charlaban, pero ella se reía de una manera tan delicada, incluso levantaba su mano para tapar la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Que tonta. ¿Por qué se tapaba? Si claramente se veía hermosa.

Jamás la había visto antes. Quizá medía un metro sesenta y algo, calculando al azar, obviamente. Tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta, era de un color tan exótico, era un rosa tan pálido, algo así como…

-¡Sakura! –Chilló una señora mayor a mis espaldas. ¡Exacto! Como esas pequeñas flores, ese era el color exacto de su cabello y… y de pronto vi como la mujer que había gritado se acercaba a la preciosa chica de la que no había podido apartar los ojos. Exactamente ella se levantó de un salto y abrazo rápidamente a la prominente mujer con delantal, una camarera supongo.

-Sumire-chan, ¿Ya se encuentra mejor de su mano? –Había tanta preocupación en sus ojos, que incluso hizo que yo, quien no solía sentir nada por ningún desconocido, sintiera algo de curiosidad por saber que le había sucedido a aquella mujer. Pero ignorando eso, lo importante es que… ¡Ahora hasta sabía su nombre! Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. Sip, sonaba perfecto también.

-¡Oh, gracias por preocuparte pequeña! Tu siempre tan atenta. –La mujer tomó sus manos y les dio un apretón. –Ya me encuentro mejor. –Dijo finalmente, Sakura volvió a sentarse y le sonrió abiertamente. Su sonrisa era totalmente deslumbrante. -¿Y como están ustedes, Ino, Hinata? –Obviamente ahora la mujer se dirigía a las acompañantes de Sakura. Estuvieron conversando por un rato sobre un tipo llamado Sai, y finalmente después de unos estresantes diez minutos escuchando a la rubia parlotear y parlotear, que molesta era esa chica, parecía que jamás iba a callarse. ¡Que alguien por favor le quite las pilas! -¿Pedirán lo mismo de siempre, pastelitos? –Preguntó la mujer, Sumire, si mal no recordaba.

-¡Igual que siempre! –Sonrieron divertidas. –Ya sabes, es nuestro único día de permitidos y Sakura nos obliga a venir aquí porque dice que no había probado jamás comida tan buena como la de aquí. –La rubia hacía gestos con sus manos mientras hablaba, Sakura reía a la par de la morocha que las acompañaba.

-¡Por Dios no vayas a decirle a mi madre! –Exclamó Sakura, todas comenzaron a reír otra vez. Si que les gustaba reírse, incluso yo termine sonriendo un poco con su comentario. En palabras de mi mejor amigo, yo era un amargado, obviamente no me consideraba así, a mi parecer él era demasiado demostrativo y extremadamente hiperactivo.

La mesera se marchó para encargar la orden y ellas continuaron hablando un poco más sobre este tal Sai, solo con escucharlas ya podría decirte donde vivía, su número de seguro social y si mal no me equivocaba la dirección de su trabajo. Quien por cierto era un pintor, y por lo que alcancé a oír tendría una exposición de cuadros la próxima semana. Miré mi celular para poder ver la hora, genial, mi hermano iba más retrasado de lo normal.

Diez minutos y cinco conversaciones diferentes más tarde, Sumire regresó a la mesa con un gran plato de… Papas fritas. Que mujer, en su sano juicio, que vista equipos deportivos y se vea tan delgada comería con regularidad, según había escuchado, un gran plato de papas fritas. No me juntaba mucho con el genero femenino, si había tenido novias y esos romances pasajeros de uno que otro día, pero de por si las consideraba molestas e irritantes, siempre hablando de maquillaje, hombres, ropa o sus insoportables dietas.

-¡Buen provecho niñas! –Exclamó Sumire y con eso me trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Tanto la morocha como Sakura, tomaron una papa del plato frente a las tres. Entonces pude ver sus manos, sus delicadas manos con piel cremosa y suave a la vista, delgados y largos dedos que terminaban en sus uñas pintadas de verde agua. Cuando la vi entrar lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en sus piernas, ya que suele ser la primer cosa en la que me fijo en una mujer, luego continué subiendo por sus anchas caderas, su pequeña cintura y su busto talle 95 si no me equivocaba, no estaba nada mal. Entonces rompí mi regla número uno, jamás la mires a la cara. Sus labios eran carnosos y apetecibles, de un tono rosa natural. Su nariz respingada y pequeña. Dos enormes ojos verdes jade, rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas. Y una cascada de cabellos rosados.

Pero sus ojos, Santo Dios, había tanta vida en ellos, tenían un brillo especial que transmitía confianza y unas tremendas ganas de levantarte y estrujarla entre tus brazos. O al menos, eso es lo que a mí me provocaba.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar, cariño? –Sumire estaba ahora en mi mesa y me miraba expectante. Aclaré mi garganta y asentí ligeramente.

-Solo un refresco por ahora. –Ella asintió y se marchó para que pudiera volver a hacer lo que hacía, observar como un psicópata a Sakura comer papas fritas.

Había algo hipnótico en sus movimientos. Maldita sea. Sus dedos tomaban una papa y sus labios se separaban solo lo justo y necesario para dejarla entrar, mordía y retiraba la mano, masticaba y luego comía el resto. Cuando la rubia, a la que ya había identificado como Ino, le hablaba ella detenía las papas a centímetros de sus labios que se quedaban levemente entreabiertos esperando la condenada papa.

Jamás había deseado ser nada más que yo mismo, pero ¡Mierda! Ahora deseaba poder ser esa papa.

-¡Ino-cerda! –Chilló ella entre risas. ¿Cerda, eh?

-Es la verdad, Frentona. -¿Frentona? ¿Era una broma? Su frente no tenía nada extraño, quizá era un poco más amplia que la de cualquier otra persona en el bar pero… ¿La hacía eso una persona frentona? Más risas llamaron mi atención pero Sumire se paró frente a mí, tapando mi vista, dejó un vaso y mi refresco sobre la mesa. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Están hablando de ti, corazón. –Susurró ella. –Quizás deberías disimular un poco más como miras a Sakura. –Me guiñó un ojo y se apartó. Entonces pude notar como las tres miraban disimuladamente hacia mi mesa y reían en voz baja, mierda, había sido descubierto.

La puerta del bar se abrió y un hombre de cabellos negros entró por ella. La pequeña campana que sonaba cada vez que un nuevo cliente ingresaba llamó mi atención y solo quise hundirme en mi asiento. Él tenía esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro que solo significaba una cosa para mí. Humillación pública.

-¡OTOTOU! –En tres zancadas ya estaba junto a mi mesa y tomó asiento. Ahora gracias a él teníamos a todas las personas en el bar mirándonos. Era un tremendo escandaloso.

-¿Podrías evitar gritar, estúpido? – Mascullé masajeando el puente de mi nariz.

-Bien, bien. –Platicó. –Amargado. –Susurró, aún que perfectamente pude escucharlo. –Escúchame, tengo cosas importantes que hablar contigo. Así que necesito que me prestes total atención. –Asentí solo por inercia, ahora debía comportarme más disimuladamente al mirar hacia la mesa de Sakura, se suponía que ahora debía mantener una conversación con el imbécil de mi hermano. -¿Estás escuchándome, Sasuke?

-Sí, Itachi, estoy escuchándote.

-Bien, como te iba a decir, Madara llamó ayer por la tarde a la oficina y requieren mi presencia en la sede de Osaka…

-Te odio, Sakura, espero que estés al tanto de eso. –La rubia fulminaba con la mirada a Sakura y yo no entendía por qué, ya hacía rato había dejado de prestar atención a su conversación y ahora repentinamente, le tiraba en la cara una cosa así. –Te detesto hasta las entrañas.

-No seas celosa, Puerca. –Sakura no se veía afectada ante las palabras de Ino. –Y come un poco, hoy es tu día de permitidos y lo estás desperdiciando.

-Son muchos carbohidratos. –Fruncía el ceño.

-Solo estaré fuera una semana, así que deberás hacerte cargo de la empresa y las reuniones programadas para estos días…

-¡Vamos, no seas llorona! –Sakura le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro y continuó comiendo papas. –Hinata no tiene ningún problema en comer. –Señaló respectivamente con una papa entre sus dedos a la morocha que las acompañaba.

La morocha sonrió tímidamente y continuó comiendo. La furia de Ino parecía haber incrementado el doble luego de aquel comentario.

-¡Eso es porque cualquier carbohidrato extra que come va directo a sus tetas! –Explotó, la susodicha se puso colorada hasta la coronilla, pobre chica, yo sabía por lo que pasaba, la vergüenza pública me había acompañado toda mi vida, convivir con mi hermano y tener un mejor amigo como Naruto Uzumaki, venía acompañado de esos pequeños detalles. Sakura comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se retorcía hacia atrás en su asiento.

-¡No sé de que te ríes tú, te odio! ¡Es imposible que te comas todo esto y no engordes ni siquiera un poquito! –Bufaba Ino, con que por ahí iba la cosa, había que admitir que ninguna estaba mal físicamente, pero Sakura tenía una figura realmente envidiable para cualquier ser humano del género femenino y quizá uno que otro del masculino.

-Es por eso que decidí que voy a irme a vivir con Deidara y ser su esclavo sexual, ya sabes ahora que tu empezarás a trabajar en la empresa tendré más tiempo libre…

-Ajam. –Asentí por simple inercia, ni siquiera había estado prestando atención a lo que decía, pero se lo veía serio, así que lo mejor era darle aún que sea una respuesta que valiera antes de que notara que… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA DICHO?! -¿Qué?

-Vaya, al fin me escuchas… -Itachi rodó lo ojos, detestaba que tuviera ese gesto. -¿Voy a tener que esperar a que las señoritas se marchen para poder hablar enserio contigo? -¡Mierda y más mierda! ¿Cómo lo había notado? Bueno, digamos que no había estado siendo tan discreto como me había propuesto. Suspiré. Itachi sonrió arrogante como solía hacerlo cuando me descubría haciendo alguna travesura. Pero por Dios, yo no era un crió.

-Dijiste que irías a Osaka por una semana y que debo hacerme cargo de todo. –Itachi me miró sorprendido. Ahora era yo quien sonreía arrogante. –Y también mencionaste que serías el esclavo sexual del idiota de Deidara… Creí que Sasori y él ya eran pareja. –Itachi se atragantó con su café y yo comencé a reír.

-¡Se nos hará tarde chicas! –Las tres se levantaron apresuradamente, dejando dinero sobre la mesa se precipitaron hacia la salida.

-¿Tenías algo más que decirme? –Itachi negó simplemente con la cabeza y ambos terminamos en silencio nuestras bebidas. Pagamos y cada uno se marchó por su lado. Hacía dos años que ya no vivíamos juntos, había decidido independizarme y me había conseguido un apartamento cerca de las oficinas Uchiha, oficinas en las cuales debía presentarme a trabajar ya que era la empresa familiar, cerca de el instituto de karate al cual asistía y por supuesto, cerca de aquella cafetería en la que había estado y conocido a esa hermosa pelirrosa. –Sakura. –Me animé a decir en voz alta, sip, definitivamente su nombre sonaba como lo había imaginado.

Así pasaron cuatro semanas, en las que cada jueves a la salida de mi clase de karate me detenía en el bar hasta que ella entraba y no me iba hasta que se marchaba con sus amigas. Se había convertido en una rutina, verla reír, comer papas fritas y luego salir corriendo como alma a la que persigue el diablo.

Pero hoy había algo diferente. Ella no se presentó a la hora acordada, ni tampoco lo hizo una hora después, cansado de esperar me levanté de mi mesa, pague mi refresco y antes de poder irme el corpulento cuerpo de Sumire se presentó frente a mi.

-No has tenido buena cara hoy, cariño. –Ella sonreía. –No te preocupes, ellas tuvieron algo que hacer hoy… pero seguirá viniendo igual que todos los jueves. –Me guiñó un ojo y salió de mi camino dispuesta a atender a unos clientes. La mire silenciosamente y negué con la cabeza divertido, esa mujer era muy entrometida.

Otra semana había pasado y yo me encontraba de muy mal humor. Recientemente descubrí que había desarrollado una extraña necesidad de verla para poder continuar con el resto de mi semana de la manera en que solía hacerlo antes de conocerla, ahora que no había podido hacerlo, me encontraba gruñendo a cualquier persona que se cruzara en mi camino y me mantenía en mi departamento como un ermitaño aburrido, según palabras de mi mejor amigo.

Hoy era jueves otra vez, dos semanas desde la última vez que la había visto. Bufé, me estaba convirtiendo en un pendejo. Apreté el puente de mi nariz para intentar calmarme, empuje las puertas del instituto y me detuve al ver el grupo que se había formado fuera de las salas de entrenamiento. Era mixto. Normalmente teníamos clases los jueves a las tres de la tarde los hombres y a las seis las mujeres.

-¡Eh, Teme! Por aquí. –Allí estaba el idiota de mi mejor amigo, haciéndome señas para que me acercara a él. Por inercia, todo el grupo de personas se volteó a verme. Odiaba a Naruto, sinceramente lo hacía. Las chicas comenzaron a suspirar y algunos muchachos me saludaron, la mayoría habíamos compartido clases de karate desde antes de terminar la escuela secundaria. Ahora con 21 años, algunos seguíamos viéndonos.

-Dobe. Idiota. –Salude respectivamente a los dos que me esperaban al otro lado de la sala, Naruto Uzumaki y Suigetsu Hozuki. Suigetsu se había unido a nuestro grupo de "amigos" desde hacía unos dos años, nos conocimos todos en la clase de karate.

-Hoy te ves más huraño que nunca, Sasuke. ¿Qué te sucede, acaso estas con mal de amores? –Se burló Suigetsu. No entendía cual era el objetivo de molestarme, ni él ni Naruto eran tan fuertes como yo, si me cabreaban era obvio que les daría una paliza. Realmente debían hacer una estatua en honor a mi paciencia con estos dos y mi hermano a cuestas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, uh? –Cambié de tema, la mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros y eso era realmente irritante. A los dos les gustaba ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo, pero yo era una manzana de otro árbol, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-El jueves pasado Gai-sensei aviso que hoy tendríamos clases mixtas… -Comenzó a explicar una cuarta voz, me volteé apenas para poder captar la imagen desgarbada que se acercaba a nosotros. Shikamaru Nara. –Pero como siempre te vas muy apurado no pudiste oírlo.

-Es cierto Teme, Gai-sensei dijo que se iría de vacaciones esta semana, así que la última clase sería todos juntos. –Naruto se rascó la nuca distraídamente mientras miraba el suelo. En ese mismo momento, nuestro maestro abrió las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento y nos hizo pasar. No éramos un grupo muy grande que digamos, pero llegábamos a ser unos ocho hombres y cuatro mujeres.

Gai estaba por empezar a hablar sobre lo que haríamos esa tarde cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron tres personas a los gritos:

-¡Lamentamos llegar tarde!

-Afuera está lloviendo muchísimo y no pudimos conseguir ningún taxi para llegar.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. –Repetían las voces al mismo tiempo, se me hacían conocidas de algún lugar. Miré en dirección a los recién llegados y casi se me caen los pantalones de la impresión. ¡Ella estaba ahí! ¡ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ! Sakura, Ino y Hinata acababan de entrar por la puerta.

-No se preocupes chicas, aún no comenzábamos. –No podía despegar mi mirada de ella, tal y como sucedía en el bar, cafetería o lo que sea que fuera. Ellas asintieron rápidamente y se acomodaron entre las otras cuatro chicas que las miraban divertidas.

-Siempre llegando tarde, ustedes tres. –Habló una pelirroja con lentes de montura, vestía unas calzas negras hasta medio muslo y una apretada musculosa que dejaba a la vista su vientre plano. –Tienen una manía con eso.

-Como si tú fueras puntual en algún aspecto de tu vida, Karin. –Bufó Ino, mientras se quitaba su campera de lluvia y la tiraba junto con su bolso contra la pared más cercana, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo. Y no podía apartar la vista de ninguno de los movimientos de Sakura. También traía una campera de lluvia negra, y debajo el mismo equipo deportivo que usaba todas las semanas. Lentamente bajo el cierre de su musculosa y dejo a la vista un atractivo y cómodo sujetador deportivo negro.

Esta mujer iba a matarme, se veía condenadamente sensual. Y comenzaba a notar que no era el único que la miraba. Fruncí el ceño a todos los idiotas que la miraban.

-Bien, hoy decidí que haríamos combates mixtos. Uno contra uno. –Gai estaba parado sobre la tarima que usábamos para las peleas, sacudía sus manos en sus pantalones. –Suigetsu, tu vas primero. –No me gasté en darle una mirada a él, sino que miraba al grupo de mujeres esperando ver a quien le tocaría contra Suigetsu.

-Mm… -Gai-sensei parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo. –Sakura. –Mi mundo se vino abajo en un segundo. Si ese idiota de Suigetsu la lastimaba si quiera un poquito, podía darse por muerto. Ella subió al área de combate y el idiota no se resistió a darle una repasada con la mirada. Se detuvo en su pecho más de lo necesario, Sakura parecía que también lo había notado, se veía bastante cabreada por la actitud tan libidinosa de Suigetsu.

-Bonitas tetas. –Todos lo escuchamos, el grupo de chicas jadeó y el único que no pareció prestar atención a lo sucedido fue Gai-sensei.

-Los quiero a cada uno en una esquina. –Sakura anadeo sus caderas hasta donde estábamos ambos grupos y Suigetsu camino hacia atrás deleitándose con la vista del trasero de Sakura mientras se alejaba. Él ya era hombre muerto, no importaba lo que hiciera de ahora en más.

Una vez que se detuvo en su esquina, dirigió la mirada sobre el grupo de hombres y posó su mirada en mí, se vio claramente sorprendida de reconocerme del bar, luego siguió barriendo con la mirada a todos hasta que dio con sus amigas. Y sonrió socarronamente. Eso me descolocó. Aquella sonrisa no iba con ella, no concordaba para nada con lo que recordaba de ella. Pero se veía tan bien de todos modos.

-Cerda, alcánzame mis guantes. –Ino rápidamente corrió hasta el bolso y le lanzó un par de guantes de goma sin dedos, ella se los puso y les sonrió a sus amigas.

-Has que se trague sus palabras ese estúpido dientes de tiburón, Frentona. –Escupió Kristina, o Karen… o como fuera que se llamara la pelirroja de lentes.

-Sí, Frente de Marquesina, dale una lección. –Alentó también Ino, ¿Frente de Marquesina? ¿Eran enserio? ¿De dónde sacaba esa chica los apodos?

-Buena suerte, Sakura-chan. –Esa era la tímida voz de Hinata.

Sakura asintió y se volteó a ver a su oponente. Movió su cuello hasta que crujió y luego hizo lo mismo con sus nudillos.

-Ohh. –Exclamó Suigetsu. –Luces muy ruda, preciosa. Dejaré que me des un golpe de cortesía, solo porque te ves adorable. –Sonrió como el estúpido que es y estiró su cuerpo hacia delante, aún estaban a suficiente distancia como para que Sakura tuviera que dar varios pasos para poder dar ese golpe.

-Comiencen. –Dijo entre burlón y divertido Gai-sensei. ¿Y ahora que mosca lo había picado?

Acortando la distancia que los separaba ambos se prepararon para atacar, Suigetsu obviamente no iba enserio, se divertía a costa de la situación.

-Pobre idiota, Sakura va a hacerlo pedazos. –Una de las rubias del grupo de las mujeres susurraba con otra de cabellos púrpura. Ambas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo mientras se preparaban para observar la pelea.

Volví a prestar atención al frente, ¿Sakura lo haría pedazos realmente? Eso tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Ella parecía analizar cada parte del cuerpo de su oponente, como si fuera una presa a la que daría caza, mientras que Suigetsu solo se deleitaba con los pedazos de piel expuesta que podía ver. Maldito estúpido.

Antes de que nadie pudiera verlo venir, ella lanzó una patada directo al estómago de Suigetsu, que retrocedió varios pasos y calló sobre su trasero sobándose el abdomen donde el golpe había impactado. Se levantó rápidamente para poder ponerse a pelear enserio, pero fue muy tarde y ella comenzó a atacarlo con puños que apenas y podía esquivar, varios le habían asestado y se notaba el dolor que cada uno le causaba gracias a las caras que hacía.

Logró por fin tomar algo de distancia de ella, aún que no le duró mucho, barrió el suelo y logró hacer que cayera sobre su espalda. En un santiamén ya se encontraba sobre él, presionando sus brazos e inmovilizando su cuerpo para que no pudiera defenderse.

-Deberías respetar más a las mujeres. –Indicó de manera relajada mientras asestaba otro par de golpes en su adolorido cuerpo, ella se levantó y se apartó algunos pasos esperando a que él se levantara, esa era una de las reglas de Gai-sensei, no se golpearía a ningún oponente caído, eso era de cobardes.

Cuando él por fin se puso sobre sus pies, duró menos de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera durado contra ella. Un buen derechazo encajó directo en su mandíbula y lo mandó de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez no pudo levantarse.

El grupo de las chicas rugió en vitoreos cuando Gai levantó el brazo derecho de Sakura en lo alto, proclamándola la ganadora. Y ella solamente sonrió agradecida, se volvía a mostrar como la chica que yo había visto en la cafetería, la dulce y divertida Sakura, dejando a la agresiva y arrogante para el área de combate.

La hora y media que restaba acabó muy deprisa, Ino, la amiga de Sakura había acabado en cinco minutos con el perezoso de Shikamaru, Hinata había echo lo propio demostrando una destreza y fiereza que no mostraba realmente. Cada una lograba transformarse cuando subían al área, era como si una adrenalina o un deseo de batalla las recorriera por todo el cuerpo. El resto de las peleas habían sido aburridas, sobre todo la mía, contra aquella muchacha de cabellos púrpura. La inmovilice fácilmente y no le ocasioné ningún daño físico, yo no era como mis compañeros, no me iba a dejar llevar tan fácilmente por la apariencia de ellas como dulces y pequeñas conejitas. Pff.

Luego de las duchas, salí secando mi cabello con una toalla pequeña, y con mi mochila a cuestas camine hacia la salida. Rayos, no vería a Sakura otra vez, si Gai-sensei se iba de vacaciones eso significaba no más clases por un tiempo, lo que significaba no ver a Sakura todos los jueves en el bar comiendo papas fritas. Viendo sus deliciosos labios abrirse y cerrarse para… Ya estaba delirando, estaba obsesionado con ella. ¡Me había convertido en todo un psicópata! Me sentía como un acosador. Pero es que ella despertaba en mí sensaciones que nadie había despertado jamás.

El frío de la calle me trajo de regreso y noté que aún llovía. En la esquina, en la parada de colectivos había una pequeña figura que esperaba. Sakura. La identificaría en cualquier lugar, a cualquier distancia. Traía puesta su capucha y ocultaba sus cabellos para que no se mojaran con las gotas que escapaban de su paraguas rojo. Abrí mi propio paraguas y caminé en dirección a ella. Si era la última vez que la vería, al menos haría que valiera la pena.

Sonreí, iba a llamarla por su nombre cuando su cuerpo se tensó y volteó con un puño en alto, lista para defenderse. Gracias a Dios tenía buenos reflejos, Suigetsu se había ido cojeando y yo no quería saber que tan brutales podían ser sus golpes, para ser tan pequeña se la notaba muy fiera. Frene su mano a varios centímetros de mi rostro, fue entonces cuando ella me vio. Se sonrojó arrepentida y apenada por haber intentado golpearme y comenzó a balbucear en una octavaba más alta de lo normal.

-Tranquila. –Le dije, ella pestañó en mi dirección. Observé los carteles de los colectivos que pasaban por aquí y bufé. –No creó que puedas tomarte uno hoy, escuché que están de paro. –Ella jadeó.

-¿Otra vez? –Oír su voz dirigirse a mí, fue diez veces más dulce que escucharla hablar con cualquier otra persona. –Esos inútiles jamás trabajan. –Se cruzó de brazos sin soltar su paraguas y consiguiendo mágicamente no mojarse en el proceso. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

-¿Vas muy lejos? –Me animé a preguntar, entonces una gran idea vino a mi cabeza. Ella negó suavemente.

-No, pero no puedo ir caminando con esta lluvia… sería catastrófico teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que soy podría romperme una pierna con cualquier mendigo charco. –Bufó, la observé detenidamente con una ceja en alto. ¿Estaba hablando enserio?

-¿Torpe, tú? –Sonreí de medio lado, esa sonrisa que volvía locas a todas. -¿Acaso no te viste allí dentro? –Ella se sonrojo violentamente, un punto para mí.

-Es… es diferente. –Balbuceo. –No suelo estar tan concentrada el resto del tiempo. –Desvió la mirada hacia la calle, en busca de algún taxi quizás. ¡Mierda, debía decirle antes de que algún inoportuno apareciera!

-Hn. –Asentí con la cabeza y también miré en dirección a la calle. –Vivo cerca de aquí. –Dejé escapar. –Si quieres puedes venir, esperar a que pare de llover y luego tomar un taxi. –Sip, acababa de soltar una completa bomba. Soy un idiota sin remedio cuando estoy a su alrededor, quien en su sano juicio mental aceptaría ir a la casa de un desconocido.

-¿De veras? –Parpadeé en su dirección. ¿Ella estaba sopesando mi oferta? Este debía ser el mejor día de mi vida, sí señor. Asentí lentamente, esperando que no se arrepintiera. –Woah, gracias… -Se detuvo dudando, entonces me di cuenta de que jamás, ¡JAMÁS!, me había presentado con ella.

-Sasuke. –Dije sonriendo como antes. –Uchiha Sasuke. –Estiré mi mano libre en su dirección y ella la estrechó con una bonita sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura. –Cuando nuestras manos se soltaron, sentí un vació en ella, así que la enfundé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para dejar pasar la sensación. –Entonces, gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar de esta torpe y abandonada chica que acabas de conocer, Sasuke. –Ella rió ligeramente divertida y un poco nerviosa. Me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

-¿Vienes o no? –Pregunté sin voltearme a verla, pero sabiendo que no me estaba siguiendo. Escuche sus zapatillas chapotear con cuidado sobre la vereda y recordé lo que dijo de ser torpe al andar. Eso sonaba totalmente imposible.

Llegamos a mi departamento y ella no quiso entrar.

-Voy a mojar todo tu piso, Sasuke. –Expuso ella, negué con la cabeza y tiré de su brazo hasta que estuvo en la sala, chorreando sobre el piso de madera. No me importaba tanto como tenerla en mi departamento. Cerré la puerta y caminé a la cocina mientras me quitaba mi abrigo, ella se quedó mirando mis brazos, pude notarlo enseguida y sonreí en su dirección. Un instantáneo sonrojo me dio la bienvenida y para evitar verme se puso a bajar el cierre de su campera. Entonces recordé, que bajo su holgada musculosa roja traía un sujetador deportivo negro, trague saliva. Agradecía haberme mudado solo hacía años, no soportaría tener a mi hermano en la misma casa en una situación como esta.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Pregunté evitando mirarla, no quería ponerla incomoda o que pensara que era un libidinoso como Suigetsu, aún que la verdad era que si la seguía mirando, no resistiría la idea de tirarme sobre ella.

-Mm, un poco de agua estaría bien. –Sonrió en mi dirección, pude notarlo por el tono de su voz. Ella era un libro abierto en todo lo que hacía y decía. Llené dos vasos con agua de la heladera y caminé al comedor, donde ella estaba esperando, con su campera empapada en brazos.

-Dame eso. –Exclamé, le quité el abrigo de las manos y lo colgué en el perchero junto a la puerta, donde había dejado mi campera anteriormente, woah, que bien se veían juntos. ¡¿Pero que estupideces estoy pensando ahora?! Sacudí la cabeza y regresé con ella. –Siéntate, Sakura. –Le tendí el vaso y ella lo aceptó gustosa mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá para dos que había junto al comedor. Mi departamento era pequeño, yo no quería mucho tampoco. Tenía una cocina, un dormitorio, un baño y un living comedor bastante amplio.

Me senté junto a ella, me puse cómodo contra el respaldo y pasé un brazo por detrás de ella mientras le daba un trago a mi vaso de agua. Simplemente estar a su alrededor se sentía bien.

-¿Sasuke? –La observé por el rabillo del ojo, se veía nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos sobre la superficie del vaso. Su cabello tapaba su rostro.

-¿Mn?

-¿Por qué me invitaste a venir? –Murmuró, supuse que se estaba mordiendo el labio pensando que quizá había echo mal en haber venido a la casa de un desconocido tan abiertamente. Comencé a reírme, ella me miró con una expresión confundida. Dejé mi vaso sobre la mesita de té y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-La verdad es que me gustas, Sakura. –Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, ¿Era eso posible? Pues, al parecer ella podía hacer posible lo imposible. Estoy seguro de que sus ojos están vagando por todo mi rostro en este mismo instante, porque no dejan de moverse. ¿Realmente no había notado mi gran atractivo? No es que sea un cretino creído, pero vamos, había tenido a todas las mujeres muertas por mí en secundaria y mi encanto no se había esfumado de un día para el otro.

-¿Yo te… gusto? –Susurró, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas otra vez, se veía adorable. Acorté un poco la distancia entre los dos, ella tuvo que alzar un poco el rostro para que nuestras miradas no se cortaran.

-Así es, Sa-ku-ra. –Silabeé su nombre y ella boqueó como un pequeño pez fuera del agua. Oh sí, me encantaba sentirme así de poderoso. Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos de manera frenética.

-Pe… Pero eso es absurdo, Sasuke. –Expresó después de detener el mambo que era su cabeza. –Tú no me conoces, como puedo yo… -No la deje terminar, solo bastó con poner dos dedos sobre sus labios para que se quedara completamente callada. Tal y como mis dedos pudieron tocar, eran suaves y carnosos como me los había imaginado. Ahora me preguntaba que tal sería besarlos.

-Te he visto desde hace dos meses todos los jueves, comer papas fritas con tus amigas en la cafetería a dos cuadras de Konoha Gakuen. –Le platiqué, ella parpadeó sorprendida por mis palabras. –El primer día solo fue casualidad, pero no pude dejar de ir solo para verte mover tus pequeños deditos y comer papas fritas. –Entonces me separé de ella y regresé a mi posición original, ella no podía apartar su mirada de mí. –Es irónico, jamás me había interesado tanto conocer a alguien. Y mucho menos por la forma en la que come… Papas fritas. –Le dí una mirada rápida y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Tomé el vaso de sus manos antes de que terminara regado por el suelo y lo dejé sobre la mesa. –De verdad te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, Sa-ku-ra. –Susurré lo más cerca de su oído que pude.

-Entonces, Ino-cerda tenía razón. –Susurró más para sí misma que para mí. La miré con interés, esperando saber a que se refería. Su mirada volvió a mis ojos, ¿Había mencionado ya lo hermosos que eran? Verdes y brillantes como un diamante. –Ese día ella dijo que… tú no dejabas de mirarme. –Parpadeó varias veces, lentamente.

-¿Eso de comer papas fritas los jueves es algo así como una rutina? –Pregunté, cambiando de tema. Tenía curiosidad, que podía hacer.

-Mm, algo así. –Su mirada descendió a su regazo y se plantó allí firme. –Lo hicimos una vez, y luego simplemente no pudimos dejar de hacerlo. –Inesperadamente, tomé una de sus manos y la alcé hasta que pude observarla detenidamente, hoy sus uñas iban de un rosa caramelo. Ella me miraba con sus enormes ojos, al menos había conseguido que volviera a mirarme.

-Dime, Sakura. –Deposité un pequeño beso en su mano, ella contuvo el aliento, sonreí contra su piel. -¿Por qué te gusta tanto comer… papas fritas? –Continué dejando cortos besos a lo largo de su mano, muñeca y antebrazo. Ella exhaló todo el aire que había retenido de golpe y por un momento creí que mis besos habían hecho que se olvidara de cómo respirar.

-No… no lo… sé. –Completó con cierta dificultad. –Sasuke… -Susurró entonces, separé mis labios de su piel y la miré, esperando que continuara con lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Pero lo único que obtuve como respuesta fueron sus labios chocando contra los míos, oh santo grial, su boca sabía a gloria.

Benditas fueran las papas fritas que me llamaron la atención ese día, bendito fuera Gai-sensei por irse de viaje y permitirme tener esta oportunidad, bendita fuera la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad y oh benditos fueran sus labios y el placer de probarlos.

…

**Ya no me sorprende la facilidad con que las cosas más banales generan estos maravillosos fics, casualmente voy a contarles como me llegó la inspiración para hacer este en particular.**

**Estaba en mi trabajo, almorzando en lo que yo considero la manera más discreta de hacerlo, comiendo felizmente algunas papas fritas, cuando por la puerta del local pasó un hombre caminando mientras yo llevaba a mi boca algunas papas. Y él simplemente se me quedo mirando mientras seguía caminando.**

**Y fue en ese segundo en que él desapareció que vinieron a mi cabeza todas estás grandes locuras, y me decidí a que apenas saliera del trabajo me iría a mi casa a escribir y aquí estoy, terminando de hacerlo a las doce de la noche.**

**Palabras: 5.761 –Sin contar todo esto de aquí abajo ;)-**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: ¿Algún review?**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Shanami Haruno**


End file.
